Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an electronic device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display device is a light switching device, and displays an image using thin film transistors (TFTs). In addition to being used as a display for televisions and computer monitors, the liquid crystal display device is widely used as a display for devices, such as notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, portable display devices, and portable information devices. Because the liquid crystal display device is not a self-emitting device, the liquid crystal display device displays an image using light irradiated from a backlight unit arranged below a liquid crystal display panel.
Recently, as the fields of application for LCD devices become more diversified, backlight units and LCD devices must be developed with shapes based on the application.
For example, a backlight unit including a light guide member that has a circular shape and includes a circular hole formed in a center is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1521654-B1 (previously published as KR 10-2010-0038921-A).
However, in the backlight unit of the related art, because light is lost in an area near the hole, light efficiency is reduced, and light leakage occurs in the area near the hole.